Uncovered Past
by mandoswag
Summary: Erwin and Levi reminisce about a certain person that changed both of their lives. Was it for the better, or for the worse? (Erwin: 1,7,8) (Levi: 2-5) (Kenny: 6) (Connected to An Eye for an Eye, another one of my stories)
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE: This has nothing to do with my previous story Scarlett and does not share the same timeline. I will be changing the timeline in SNK however. There may be spoilers from the uprising arc.**

Erwin looked at the crowd as the soldier wrapped a noose around his neck. _So this is how it's going to end,_ he thought. _To be killed by humans, instead of dying in battle to know the truth._ He closed his eyes.

* * *

"Heichou!" Erwin yelled. He rode his horse next to his captain. "There are at least three fifteen-meter titans incoming! What are your orders?!"  
"Stay calm," a brown-haired girl said. She was young, and just as new a recruit as Erwin, but she was skilled. She was humanity's strongest soldier. Her eyes scanned the horizon. Trees lined their left side, as the three titans edged them closer to it. "Once we reach the edge of the forest veer left!" she yelled to the rest of her squad. Erwin nodded, as well as Mike and the other new recruits. The edge of the forest neared closer and closer.

They veered left to see the face of a deformed titan on all fours. It's mouth drooling at the sight of all these humans. It swung its hand knocking over several of the horses. "INTO THE TREES!" the captain yelled. Sweat trickled down her forehead as she killed the crawling titan with a slash of her blades. Erwin shook fiercely as he looked down below to see the horrifying faces of these giant man-eating creatures. The horses ran away as the captain shot into a high branch.

"Dammit... I should've seen them coming," she said eyes flickering.

"What are we going to do Heichou?" Erwin asked. His eyes were full of fear.

"We can take these stupid runts. I'll take the big three. The rest is up to you guys. Don't stray from the edge of the forest or away from the squad. Call your horses back, just in case we need to retreat. Am I clear?"

"Yes, sir!" the squad rumbled as they jumped down from the trees and into the midst of battle.

Erwin pulled a series of triggers on his ODM gear, slicing titans and assisting in titan kills. _We can do this,_ he thought. He hit his triggers again. Nothing. Nothing was working. His eyes widened as he went into freefall. Just as he was about to hit the ground a giant hand grabbed him. Erwin forced himself to look to his right. A red-eyed titan looked him in the eyes as it opened its mouth. He could see straight down into hell. He was going to be dropped in. The giant hand loosened as he began to fall. The titan's jaw closed as it bit down.

Erwin felt himself being pushed sideways. It was the captain. She screamed as the titan bit down on her leg. Using her ODM gear, she pulled herself out of the titan's tight grip. She caught Erwin as they landed on the ground. Blood seeped into the dirt from the captain's leg. She took off her canister and put it on Erwin.

"Heichou!" Erwin protested.

"We've gathered the few horses we have, Heichou! What now?!" Mike yelled.

"Retreat," she replied. "Fall back to the center of the formation,"

"We don't have enough horses, not even enough for two to ride on one!" Mike yelled back.

"How many need to stay behind?" the captain said darkly.

"Just one," he replied, understanding what his captain was about to do.

"Retreat. I will stay behind,"

"But Heichou-"

"NO!" she yelled. "THAT'S AN ORDER! FALL BACK!"

Mike dragged Erwin away from the battlefield. There their captain kneeled, bleeding on the ground. With sword in hand, she looked straight at the enemy, never looking back.  
"HEICHOU!" he yelled without avail.

She was unafraid of the death that awaited her.


	2. Chapter 2

Levi watched as the giant Turkey titan which was Historia's father enclosed the city.

 _"Are you sure you're ready for this?" a girl's voice teased. Her face was clouded._

"Dammit..." he muttered. _Why am I thinking about her now?_ he thought.

* * *

Levi was being dragged by Kenny deep down in the Underground city. They passed by the merchant's house that led to the stairs to the surface. He watched as a small girl was pulled by her hair down the stairs, then tossed down onto the ground into muddy water. She whimpered on the ground, then slowly stood to her feet. Levi looked longingly at her now tangled hair. It was so clean and long, and those mean merchants were messing it up! And her beautiful face was now twisted into a worrisome look.

Levi sat in Kenny's dirty home. _This place is filthy,_ he thought. _If only I could live in my own home, then it'd be the cleanest home ever._ He looked at his clothes, covered in mud and filth. They were the only clothes he had. His hair was long and greasy.

He almost jumped when someone banged on the door. "Please let me in!" someone cried. Levi opened the door as the small brown-haired girl fell in. She crawled out of sight.

"Where is the little brat?" the man asked.

Levi shut the door behind him, leaning against it. He pulled out a knife.

"Just give up already, the kid probably isn't worth much anyways,"

"Maybe... but she deserves a beating for kicking me in the nose. If we find her again, she's dead meat,"

They scurried away as the girl sighed. She gripped her hands as they shook violently. She paused as Levi gently felt the top of her head and held her hair with utter curiosity.

"Thank you," she said.

Levi looked at her eyes. One had a dark bruising over it, and her cheek was stained with blood. He ran to the other side of the room to grab a small towel with a little water.

"Here," he said handing it to her.

She wiped the blood off her face. "My name's Mira Red. What's yours?"

"Levi," he replied.

Kenny swung open the door in his usual dramatic fashion.

"Hey Levi, what were those thugs doing near my house?" he said. Then his eyes became fixed on Mira. He pointed at her. "You! Get out of my house!"

"Please sir I need a place to stay!" Mira said nervously.

"You have two choices kid: die out there or die in here,"

Levi jumped in front of Mira holding out his knife. "Mira stays,"

"Finally brave enough to challenge me now Levi? That takes guts," Kenny said. He took a long look at Mira and scowled. "Fine. But I'm not taking care of either of you,"

With that, Kenny left. Levi put down his dagger.

"Who is he?" Mira asked.

"Kenny," Levi said. "He doesn't stay here, but he owns this place. He's always working,"

"What does he do?" she prodded.

"I don't know... adult things I guess,"

"Levi..." Mira said quietly. "I want to be strong like you... Can you teach me how to be strong?"

* * *

 _From then on Mira and I grew up together. I taught her how to survive in the underground, how to use a blade and all the useful things Kenny taught me. Mira taught me how to read, clean and learn. She was my first taste of what the outside world had to offer._

Levi looked at Kenny's home. His home. It was clean. Mira had a handkerchief covering half of her face.

"You finished on your side?" she asked.

Levi gripped his broom. "I think so," he said smiling.

Mira laid down on the floor crossing her arms behind her head. Levi sat down beside her. She seemed satisfied.

"Do you ever miss your parents, Levi?" she asked out of the blue.

"I miss my mom sometimes," he said thoughtfully.

She looked up at his face quizzically. "Your hair's getting long," she said. "Can I cut it?"

"...sure. Do you know how?" he asked.

"It can't be that hard can it?" she said sitting up straight.

 _I think that was the first time Mira ever brought up anything about her past. I never asked about it, but I knew whatever she had to go through was painful._

* * *

"Come on Levi! Get up!" Mira said shaking him.

"What is it?" Levi asked.

"It's Dr. Jaeger! He's in town,"

"Why do we need to see him?"

"Because he's a doctor idiot!" she said hitting him on the head. "This is basically a once in a lifetime opportunity to get medical care down here,"

Levi woke up groggily, as Mira grabbed his hand as they walked out the door. "Let's go," she prodded. They ran through the streets of the underground.

"What's going on here..." Levi muttered. People were running away from the direction they were going.

"It's the Viper Gang! Everybody run!" they yelled.

"But... Doctor Jaeger!" Mira yelled as she ran faster against the crowd.

"Mira we need to leave! The Viper gang has a death sentence on your head!" Levi protested.

"I won't leave Doctor Jaeger!"

Levi followed reluctantly. Nothing would stop Mira.

After a couple minutes, they reached the gang that surrounded the poor doctor. His glasses were broken and his skin was broken.

"What are you doing down here, doctor?" they spat. "You're nothing better than those merchants who steal our money,"

"I haven't come for any money, just to help those who are sick," he replied calmly. "I will not fight you,"

"That just means you'll be easier to kill," their leader said.

"Don't touch Doctor Jaeger!" Mira yelled as she pushed her way through the gang. She stood in between their leader and the doctor. Her knees knocked against each other.

"Mira..." Doctor Jaeger muttered.

The man laughed as he drew out his knife. "I think I recognize you. You were the one who kicked August in the face correct? I suppose I'll just have to kill both of you,"

"MIRA!" Levi yelled. A large man punched him so he fell onto the ground. The leader moved closer and closer to Mira.

He swung his blade at her. She dodged and landed a fist straight into his stomach. The force of her punch sent the leader flying backward into a wall. Blood dripped from his mouth. The viper gang's leader didn't respond.

"Boss?" someone muttered.

Levi took out his knife and stabbed one of the men in the leg. He cried out in pain. Mira flipped two people at once as she ordered Doctor Jaeger to run. All the men had their target set on Mira now. Levi grabbed Mira's hand as they escaped through the winding alleyways and small spaces of the underground.

* * *

Mira sighed when she saw Doctor Jaeger now had a military police bodyguard with him. They were now hiding in Kenny's house. No one dared to go near it because of how deadly Kenny was, so they were safe.

"Hey, Levi,"

It was Kenny.

"I heard about that ruckus in the street earlier," he said. He eyed Mira. She looked down. "Don't go sticking your head into other people's problems, got it?"

Levi nodded, knowing that Kenny's advice was not for him, but for Mira.

* * *

Levi and Mira went through the busy street cloaked. They had to leave to steal food, even though the risks were high.

"Levi... I don't... feel so..." Mira fell down.

"Mira!" Levi whispered. Then he felt a small prick in his neck. He began to fade out of consciousness.

Levi woke up on the side of the road, just thrown aside. His shirt was covered in mud.

"Mira... Mira!" he yelled. He clenched his fists. "What have they done to you..."

His eyes flickered in anger. Levi ran towards the Viper gang's building.

"They're going to pay," he growled.

He ran as tears stained his eyes. "If they hurt her... I swear I will kill every single one of them,"

Levi ran through the door of the building. Mira was there, chained up against the wall. Her clothes were soaked in blood. She opened her eyes slightly, seeing Levi. Levi could feel electricity running through his body. He drew out his dagger.

"Eh? What do you think-"

Levi slit his throat faster than he could speak. He flipped the other man over his shoulder, slamming him onto the ground as wooden splinters flew. A tall man whimpered as he pointed his gun at Levi. Before he could even pull his trigger, Levi had already killed him, grabbing his gun and shooting another man. The man called August fled the building and into the street.

"GET BACK HERE!" Levi yelled. He ran after August with his knife. Levi kicked him with a force that made him hit the ground, breaking his nose. Levi stabbed him. Over and over again. The man pleaded as he died, coughing up blood. Soon, he was dead. A crowd surrounded the now mass murderer of an entire gang. Levi looked to his left. It was Kenny.

Kenny turned his back and walked away.

* * *

Levi walked towards the makeshift hospital in the middle of town. The people in the street seemed to veer away from him, as he trodded along. He could see fear in some, and respect in others.

He walked into the small building where Mira now sat up in her bed. "Levi!" she said happily. He sat down next to her.

"What is it? Is something bothering you?" she asked.

"Kenny's gone," Levi said solemnly.

"I see..." she said thoughtfully.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm holding up for now... but..." she took a deep breath and continued, "...Dr. Jaeger wants to take me to the surface,"

"Just go, why is that a problem?"

"Levi..." her eyes flickered. "I may never return. Doctor Jaeger wants to buy me full citizenship on the surface,"

Levi looked down. "Good. You'll be safer up there. You can finally be free again,"

"The world on the surface is not a perfect place... besides..." Tears dripped down Mira's face. "I want to stay with you,"

Levi grabbed her shoulders. "No. Don't stay because of me. Live your life in freedom... Please... just do this for me,"

 _And just like that, she was gone._


	3. Chapter 3

Levi sat atop a roof listening to the soldier's conversations.

"They say there's a new quote-on-quote 'rising star' in the Survey Corps," one soldier said. "It must be a rumor. The Survey Corps accomplishes nothing when they go outside the walls,"

"Well, the rumors are true. I was in the same training corps as her. If you're talking about Mira Red that is,"

Levi stopped. He edged closer to the soldiers.

"She's by far stronger than any of us. And she mastered the use of ODM gear as well. She's already a squad leader in the Survey Corps. I've heard they may be ranking her up to Captain soon, even though she would be younger than all of her superiors. They've nicknamed her squad the Red Squad. According to the rumors the Survey Corps expeditions have proved successful because of her,"

"...humanity's strongest soldier, huh? I don't buy it," he replied.

Levi jumped down in front of the two. "Hey, you! Does she have really pretty long brown hair and can she punch really hard?" he asked.

"Yeah... wait who are you?!" the younger soldier asked.

"Wait a second... you're one of those thugs aren't you?!"

Levi began to run away. "Thanks for all the juicy info! I really appreciated it!" Levi couldn't stop smiling. He ducked into a small alleyway and climbed up into one of the abandoned homes. The soldiers ran straight past without even noticing him.

"So, Mira... humanity's strongest soldier... I never thought you'd join those crazies,"

* * *

Levi walked into what once was the Viper gang's building. He had now reclaimed it as his own. In the past few years he had gathered his own sort of gang, but Levi didn't call it that. He didn't like to think of himself as their leader either. They were more like a family.

"Levi... what in the world is going on with you?" Farlan asked.

"What do you mean?" Levi asked a little confused.

"You've been smiling this whole time... I was just wondering how many people you killed today,"

"I didn't kill anyone. I was just listening in on a conversation from a few military police officers,"

"Okay..." Farlan looked at him suspiciously. "Well on current matters... we're running out of money to pay everyone enough. We need to get a better way to steal from these merchants. The military police are starting to get smarter,"

"They'll never be able to outsmart us,"

"Yes, but we need a better way of taking these guys down. I'm afraid one of us is going to get caught one day... that would be problematic,"

"Yes," Levi said thoughtfully. His mind was still drifting around Mira.

"Are you in there Levi?" Farlan asked slightly annoyed.

"Hm?"

Farlan sighed heavily. "I don't know what you're thinking about right now, but we need you to get your head out of the clouds. You're our leader remember?"

Levi narrowed his eyes. _Leader?_ he thought.

* * *

Levi led his group through their plan to steal some goods from a wealthy merchant the next day.

"They'll be leaving his home at about three p.m. Their path will cut straight through the main road, except for a small section over here," Levi said pointing to an alley on the map. "We can ambush them from the sides and from above,"

Someone knocked on the door.

"Clear out," Levi whispered. The group opened up the walls pushing their weapons and plans into them, then closing them up again. They left through the back door. Levi and Farlan remained. They stood next to the door. Levi hid a small dagger behind his wrist. Levi looked at Farlan. Farlan nodded.

"Come in," Levi said loudly.

The door opened, as Levi dropped his weapon. He was standing face to face with Mira.

"I never thought you'd come back to this place," she said smiling. "I like what you've done with it,"

"Mira..." was all Levi could say.

Farlan sheathed his weapon. "You know this girl?" he asked stepping away from the door.

"Yeah..." he muttered. "er... come in," he said quickly.

* * *

Mira sat down on the couch across from Levi. Levi looked at her turquoise eyes. She had become even more beautiful since he last saw her. She Farlan stood nearby watching.

"So I've heard you've joined the Survey Corps," he said. Farlan narrowed his eyes.

"Oh... I didn't know I was that famous..." she said quietly.

"How is it like? I mean, outside the walls,"

"It's terrifying and breathtaking... all at the same time,"

"And the Titans?"

She narrowed her eyes. "Easy enough to kill... though that's not why I joined. You probably think I'm crazy for even wanting to join the military in the first place,"

"Then why did you join?"

"There's freedom out there... a freedom I can't explain until you feel it,"

Levi looked at her eyes.

"What have you been up to?" she asked switching the topic.

Levi glanced at Farlan. "Just trying to survive, like normal down here,"

"You look like you're doing well. How many people have joined your gang?" she asked.

"Gang?" Levi asked. Sweat trickled down his forehead. _How did she already figure this out?_ he thought.

"Don't act like an idiot, Levi," she said bonking him on the head. "I'm not your average military police officer. I hope I'm a bit smarter," she said. "Besides, I have no problem with what you're doing down here. You're helping other people, that's all I'm concerned with,"

"...even though you're with the military," Farlan cut in.

"I'm with the Survey Corps. The Military Police is corrupt. In the underground and on the surface. They are not my masters,"

Farlan scowled. "Why should we trust you?"

"Farlan," Levi said.

"You don't have to. But I didn't come down here for nothing," she said. "I've come to help,"

"But... you're with the military!" Levi said.

"As long as no one recognizes my face it'll be alright," she said.

* * *

"You need to find a new way to do things, correct?" Mira asked.

"Yeah. It's been a bit rough lately... the military police are starting to see through our plans,"

"3D Maneuver Gear. That's your solution,"

"Maneuver gear? Don't you use that to kill titans,"

"That's what they're supposed to be used for... but some military police officers hog them because they're such a valuable good. They barely know how to use them though,"

"Where do they keep them?"

"In the merchant's home right next to the stairs,"

Farlan smiled. "So we just waltz in there and take them huh?"

"Pretty much. I'll distract them... you forget I am a military officer,"

"Uh-huh..." Farlan said unconvinced.

"I can handle myself," she said defiantly.

"Fine... I just don't want to get caught,"

"Don't go. I just need Levi, that's all. It'll be less suspicious if it's just one person,"

"She's right," Levi said. "Mira will go ahead of me,"

"I'd better leave out of the back," she said, grabbing her military uniform.

"You're doing this now?" Farlan asked.

"Might as well," Levi replied.

* * *

Mira chatted away with the soldiers standing guard at the stairs. They drank the beer she brought with her as she told them stories about the Survey Corps expeditions.

"You Survey Corps people are definitely crazy. Or brave. I have no idea,"

"I mean... at least we know how to fight," she replied. "Please, have some more," she said pouring more beer into their mugs.

"You see... we may not know how to fight, but at least we know... we know how to... I don't even remember what I was about to say but..." the younger soldier said as he fell over.

The older soldier laughed, his face reddened. "What a weak..." he said as his face hit the table.

"That," Levi said entering. "Was a lot easier than what I expected,"

* * *

"There were only two, unfortunately," Mira said.

"So you mean we went through all that just to get two 3DMG?" Farlan complained.

"Don't whine about it," she said hitting him on the head. "It's plenty for all of you,"

Levi leaned in his chair.

"What do you think Levi? Want to give it a go?" Mira asked.

"...sure," Levi replied.

It took a while for Levi to get all the straps and belts adjusted, and there was plenty of laughing done by Mira and Farlan. Mira had her ODM gear on as she pulled a cloak over herself, then covered her face with a dark-colored scarf. They walked outside where the rest of Levi's group watched.

"Alright, now all you have to do is-"

Levi shot into the air after shooting his wires. He was flying. The guys on the ground cheered as he soared through the buildings. Levi's heart raced. This was breathtaking. Mira followed Levi.

"Levi! You're a natural!" she said. "But I didn't even tell you what to do yet!"

"I can learn it myself," he said.

"Is that so..." she said playfully. "Then try to keep up!"

She flew past Levi as she swooped near the ground, knocking over crates full of food.

"Hey!" the merchant yelled angrily. The people in the street grabbed the goods. Levi watched their overjoyed faces. "Get the military police!" he yelled.

"Looks like we're going to have company," she muttered. "Levi! We're going to make a run through that building's window up there,"

"Got it," he replied. Levi had a hard time keeping up with Mira. He looked behind him. A couple military police officers were swinging through the buildings straight towards them.

"Levi!" Mira yelled. Levi looked forward just as he ran headfirst into an archway. The ODM wires released as he fell to the ground. He blacked out just for a second. When he regained consciousness he dodged a blade that about to plunge straight through his heart. He jumped up and pulled out a dagger. He stumbled and blocked one soldier, as the other slashed his stomach. Levi cursed as his dagger flew out of his hand and the officer went in for the kill. The cloaked Mira flew in just in time, as she tackled him to the ground.

"Get on," she ordered Levi. He climbed on her back as she shot into the air.

* * *

Levi winced as she sewed up his wound. "You were lucky this time. It could have ended up a whole lot worse," she said.

"Pathetic..." Levi mumbled.

"Stop being such a crybaby," Mira said. "You're far more skilled than I was when I started to learn how to use maneuver gear. If it's anyone's fault, it's mine for knocking over those crates and getting the military police involved,"

Levi looked down. "...Mira... I don't think... I ever told you..." Levi paused.

"Yes?"

"It's nothing," he said quietly.

Mira's eyes narrowed. "Levi... I have to go tomorrow. I'm leaving for a Survey Corps expedition,"

"I see," he said.

"But I will come back. That's a promise. I will always come back. And maybe one day you can come to the surface with me,"

Levi closed his eyes. "Thank you," he said quietly. "That's what I wanted to say,"

Mira smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Levi looked out from his perch above the dimly lit underground. He looked up into the blue sky.

"Levi-bro!" Isabel said waving her hand in front of her face. "You in there?"

Levi sighed. "What is it now?"

"I'm starving," she said.

Levi put his hand on her head. "When are you not?"

"I'm going to start singing if I don't get food," she complained.

"Well... thankfully we brought emergency food," Farlan said shoving a loaf of bread in her mouth.

"Mmm..ank... u," she said munching down.

"Levi... you are awfully distant today," Farlan said. "Is something wrong?"

"Just thinking," he said.

Isabel swallowed. "Okay, that's a bad sign," she said.

"...are you thinking about her again?" Farlan asked.

"Oooo her? Does Levi-bro have a girlfriend?"

"Shut up, you idiot," Levi said.

"Why'd you call me an idiot?" Isabel asked tearing up. Levi sighed and rubbed her hair.

"Cheer up, Levi. It's your birthday, remember?" Farlan said.

"Yeah," he replied. His eyes were still fixed on the sky.

* * *

Isabel opened the door.

"WOOT WOOT TIME TO PARTAYYY!" she yelled.

"Quiet down," Levi scolded as he lit a candle.

"Levi..."

"I see them," he replied looking at the floor. Blood was tracked on the wood floors. Levi, Isabel, and Farlan followed the tracks into the main room. Someone had collapsed face down onto a couch. Blood was spattered all across her green military uniform.

"It's a survey corps uniform..." Farlan muttered.

"Mira," Levi said bending down. He gently shook her. "Mira!" he said a little louder.

Farlan lit up a few more candles in the room.

"Mira, wake up!" Levi said loudly. Mira jolted from her deep sleep, then threw up all over Levi.

* * *

"I'm so sorry..." Mira said. "I can clean this mess up,"

She tried to stand almost falling over.

"Sit down!" Farlan ordered practically shoving her back onto the couch.

Mira buried her head in her hands.

"Isabel. Get Mira some water," Levi said.

"Right," she replied.

Levi and Farlan cleaned up the ground in what seemed like a matter of seconds. Isabel ran into the room with a cup of water.

"Are you Levi's girlfriend?" she asked innocently.

Mira lifted one eyebrow as she downed the water.

"Isabel, don't bother her,"

She rolled her eyes as she left to help Farlan clean up the bloody tracks in the other room.

"...happy birthday..." Mira said with a low chuckle.

"I am glad you're here... even though you're filthy," he said rubbing her head.

"...thanks," she said with a grin.

* * *

Mira dried her hair as she walked into the room.

"Thank you for cleaning up my mess," she said.

"...you could've cleaned up before coming," Farlan complained.

"Maybe... but I had to do a lot and I probably would've missed Levi's birthday,"

Levi sighed. "So you come straight here after an expedition,"

"Yup,"

"You are crazy,"

"Not as crazy as you," she said bonking him on the head. "I left your present on the table,"

Levi walked over to the medium-sized box Mira left there. He opened it.

"Tea?"

"It's a very rare tea leaf, grown on the mountains inside Wall Maria. I was trying to decide whether to give you that or a really nice broom. Though I think the military police wouldn't let it through because it could be used as a weapon,"

Isabel held back a laugh. "A weapon? Who'd use a broom as a weapon?"

"Oh, you'd be surprised. There was this one time Levi _mmm.."_

Levi put his hand in front of her mouth. "We don't need to hear that story,"

"Oh come on I wanna hear the story from Mira-sis!" she said happily.

"Me too," Farlan said smirking.

Farlan and Isabel laughed as Mira told them stories. Levi protested but went along with it. They laughed until late into the night.

"Levi..." Mira said later. "Do you think I could stay for a while?"

Her eyes looked tired, and almost a shade darker than what they used to be.

"Of course," he replied.

* * *

"Mira-sis... I'm starving..."

"You're always starving Isabel. Don't go bugging other people about it," Levi said.

"No that's alright. I'll get you guys food. My treat," Mira said.

"You sure?" Levi asked. "You might not want to be seen with us,"

"Buying your food isn't going to be suspicious. In plus, the military police never go into Underground restaurants,"

The four walked down the street to the restaurant/bar. They sat down at a small table near the edge of the restaurant. Isabel happily ordered her food, as she munched down on at least four plates of chicken, beef, and sandwiches.

"I'm gonna go get a drink," Mira said getting up. She sat down on a stool in front of a bartender.

"What would you like?" she asked.

"Anything that you have left,"

"HEY YOU!" a voice boomed. Mira turned around. A tall bald man walked towards Mira. He led a group of bandits and criminals who sneered at those eating in the small restaurant. "Military scum! I heard you were here and decided to see if it was really you... Mira Red, humanity's strongest soldier,"

The other bandits snickered. Mira stood. "I was just leaving," she said. The tall man slammed a glass bottle into her forehead. Alcohol dripped onto her shirt. Mira didn't show them her eyes.

"I heard of the Survey Corps recent defeat... they say your entire squad was killed. Is that why you're here, Red? To drown away your sorrows, or maybe forget about your life on the surface?"

"I came here for a drink," Mira said. She looked down at the floor splattered in glass. "Sorry about the mess, I can clean it up," she told the bartender.

The bartender protested. "No it's fine I can do it!"

The tall bandit flipped a table so that the plates and silverware crashed on Mira. Mira sat on the floor without saying a word.

"If you like to clean so much, than clean up this mess," he said taunting her.

He grabbed her shirt, and ripped off part of it, revealing part of her chest. "I'll take this as a souvenir,"

The tall bandit walked away as Levi held Isabel back.

"My name is Tobias Gray. Don't you forget me, Red," he said as he walked out the door.

"Let's go," Levi whispered to Farlan and Isabel.

"But, Mira!" Isabel protested.

"She can handle herself," Levi replied.

* * *

"I hope Mira's going to be alright," Isabel said sitting on the couch.

"Mira's stronger than all of us. She will be fine," Levi said.

"Even stronger than you?"

"Yes..." he replied.

"If she's stronger than Levi-bro than why doesn't she fight back?" Isabel yelled.

"Mira knows when to fight, and more importantly knows when to not fight. She chooses her battles wisely,"

"But... it made her look so weak,"

"I don't know what you mean. Withholding from that fight showed that she was stronger than them,"

Isabel scowled. "I don't get it,"

"Maybe one day you will,"

Mira opened the door and walked into the room. She was still soaked, though she had a cloak on.

"...the bartender was nice," she said. "She gave me a cloak... though I think I might need a new shirt,"

Farlan pulled Isabel out of the room and closed the door.

"Here," Levi said tossing her a shirt. "Mira... are you alright?"

Mira pulled off her cloak, her face turned towards the wall. "It was just a bit of alcohol," she said slipping her torn shirt off her shoulders. A large x-shaped scar covered the length of her back.

"That's not what I meant,"

Mira put the clean shirt on. She continued to look at the wall. "I'm selfish. A selfish idiot,"

"Mira..."

"No. It's true. I didn't come down here to see you. I came down here to escape. To escape the reality that I was the one who failed my squad. And now they're all dead because of me,"

Mira turned. Her face was covered in tears. "I don't think... I'm alright,"

Levi held her. For a long time. He put his hand on her head, feeling her long, clean hair.

* * *

"Levi!" Farlan said worriedly upon entering. "It's Isabel! She started a fight with Tobias Grey and his gang!"

Levi and Mira ran out of the door upon hearing Isabel. They followed Farlan down to a small alley. Isabel was forced on the ground by one of the bandits, one of her pigtails cut.

"You guys deserve to die for humiliating Mira-sis like that!" Isabel yelled.

"Mira-sis?" Grey said. "What a strange girl... I guess we'll just have to kill her,"

"You won't lay a hand on her," Mira said.

"Still around, military scum?"

A knife was at her throat. "You take one step and I slit your throat," the bandit threatened.

"Well... now that you've put your life on the line..." Mira said.

"What the hell do you mean?" he sneered.

Mira pointed to the knife. "These aren't for threatening people,"

The man's eyes widened as Levi slit his throat. He fell down dead.

"What do you think you're doing Red?" Grey asked.

Mira glared at Grey. "You listen closely, Grey. You can spill alcohol on me, or even flip a table on me and I won't fight back. But if you hurt one of my friends, you're gonna wish you had went to hell first,"

"Mira-sis..." Isabel said with tears in her eyes.

"Do you really think the three of you can take out my entire gang?" he asked.

"Let's just see how long you survive," Levi said pulling up his sleeves.

Mira kicked in the chest, sending him flying about ten feet. Levi threw down another bandit over his shoulder in one swift move. Farlan downed another in a few swift punches. Grey grabbed Isabel and began to run. Levi yelled as he threw a dagger straight into his back.

"BOSS!" the bandits yelled.  
Mira stood back to back with Levi as the punched and kicked the bandits, defeating them in less than a couple minutes. Farlan ran to Isabel, still a little shaken up.

"You alright?" Farlan asked.

"I'm fine," Isabel said slapping his hand away.

Mira and Levi smiled. "Still too prideful to own the fact that you started this fight?" Mira teased.

"Now you're sounding like Levi-bro," Isabel whined.

* * *

"You know..." Levi said, "you don't have to go back,"

Mira looked at Levi. "I have to,"

"Why?"

She looked up. "My dream... my last wish is far outside the walls. And I'll run as hard as I have to to get there,"

"Will you come back?" Levi said quietly.

"Of course I'll come back, Levi. I made a promise. I'll keep coming back no matter how long it takes me,"

She hugged Levi. "I'll see you soon," she said.

 _But she never came back._


	5. Chapter 5

"Alright... I'll join the Survey Corps," Levi said with a scowl.

* * *

"Levi-bro... do you think Mira will be there?" Isabel asked him.

Levi didn't respond. He had the same thoughts running through his mind though. _What if she's not?_ he thought. He shook those thoughts away.

They were led through the military campgrounds and shown to their rooms. They were then introduced to all their new comrades.

"This is Levi,"

Levi scanned the crowd quickly. Mira wasn't there.

Throughout the week Levi found himself blanking out, especially when a person like Flagon was talking.

* * *

Levi breathed in the fresh air. He was outside the walls. _You're right Mira,_ he thought. _It is breathtaking._

Levi sliced through his first titan.

 _"Easy enough,"_ he could hear Mira say.

That night they stayed in an abandoned castle. Levi leaned against the wall as he waited for Farlan and Isabel to retrieve Erwin's documents.

"Dammit... hurry up you two," he muttered. He heard footsteps echoing down the hallway. It was Erwin. His enemy.

"What are you up to, here alone? Aren't your subordinates with you?" Erwin asked.

"... they're not my subordinates," Levi replied.

"...I see,"

They paused in a bit of an awkward silence.

"So how are you adjusting to military life?" Erwin asked.

"Lousy. All anyone talks ever talks about is titans, with that stifling look on their face,"

"Of course. The Survey Corps attracts people like that,"

"I'm sure with you at the top of that list,"

 _What made you join something like this, Mira?_

"Your fight today was brilliant. You defeated an abnormal so easily on your first expedition. I'm sure having a natural like you around will make others feel safer,"

Levi paused. "...back then, there was a soldier who got eaten. I figured out how to fight that titan because I watched how it moved while it was eating him,"

"...I see. As you've realized the Survey Corps was built upon countless such sacrifices. There are still too many things we don't know about the outside world,"

Erwin continued his eyes fixed on Levi. "But if it means taking the world back for humanity, I'm sure none of them regret dedicating their hearts to the cause. Not one. Not even Mira," he said turning.

Levi's eyes flickered. "What did you-"

"Levi! I finished changing so you can come on back now!" Isabel yelled.

Levi followed her reluctantly, staring as Erwin walked down the hall.

* * *

Levi couldn't sleep that night. Not like he ever could.

 _"Not even Mira,"_

Levi looked at Isabel and Farlan. _I'm not going to lose you guys too. This time I'll be there to protect you._

* * *

Levi screamed in rage as he sliced the red-eyed abnormal titan to bits. Tears fell down his face. He stood there, gripping his swords.

"Are you the only one left?" Erwin asked jumping off his horse. "Did you kill all these titans?"

Levi tackled Erwin to the ground. Mike drew out his sword, but Levi held out his sword. "Stay back,"

Levi held his sword to Erwin's neck.

"I'm going to kill you bastard. That's why I'm here,"

* * *

"It was a bluff," Erwin said throwing Lobov's papers onto the ground. "It's all over for Lovof,"

Levi scowled. "It wasn't worth throwing away their lives! They nothing more than pawns in your worthless game,"

Levi's eyes glared at Erwin. "Well, you lose," he said swinging his sword.

Erwin grabbed it as blood seeped from his hand.

"Who was the one that killed your friends? Was it me? Was it you?"

Levi looked down.

 _"I'm selfish. A selfish idiot," Mira said._

"It was me. My own pride. My selfishness,"

"IT WAS THE TITANS! Not me.. not you," Erwin yelled. His eyes flickered. "Mira Heichou used to carry every death as a burden she had to bear. It wasn't until the very end when she understood..."

* * *

"Erwin?" Mira said quietly.

"Yes, Heichou?" he asked.

"When I die... I would like you to be the next squad leader,"

"Mira..."

Mira smiled. "When I look at you... I can see a genuine fire in your eyes. You find freedom by looking for answers outside the walls. The Survey Corps needs a leader like that,"

"Where do you find freedom?"

"Inside the walls, you can never see the horizon. The possibilities aren't endless because our world is so small. It's like a cage, we're trapped inside with no escape. But outside the walls...

The sky is so blue. The air is so fresh. And the land stretches out as far as the eye can see. It makes me feel like my dream can be achieved,"

Mira looked at Erwin. "Would you believe me if I told you I could leave this place?"

"If you could... would you?" he asked.

Her eyes strayed. "I... don't think I would,"

"Why? Why would you stay if you could leave this living hell?"

"Because there are people I can't take with me," she said. "I'd rather die with them than leave and truly be free,"

Erwin looked down. "Is there someone waiting for you?"

Mira's eyes narrowed. "Yeah. I made a promise... though I'm afraid of what he might do if I break it,"

Mira sighed. "He has a terrible attitude almost all the time, including the fact that he's ruthless and bloody at times, but...

at the end of the day, he's a good person. I just hope that he'll understand... if I don't return. I just want him to experience the freedom I've felt... I hope that he'll realize... freedom comes with sacrifice. But I have no regrets over the sacrifices I've made... even if it comes to my own life,"

* * *

"Will you kill me and return back to the dark underground? Or will you experience the freedom Mira always wanted you to have?" Erwin said towering over Levi.

"We won't give up on going outside the walls. Fight with the Survey Corps, Levi! Humanity needs your strength!"

Levi felt the wind on his face. Thoughts of Mira, Isabel, and Farlan flooded his mind.

 _"There's freedom out there... freedom you couldn't understand unless you felt it," Mira said._

Levi dropped his sword.

"Alright... Erwin. I will follow you,"


	6. Chapter 6

Kenny coughed up blood as he crawled over to a tree. Half of his body was burnt. He breathed heavily as he sat down, leaning his head against the trunk. _Guess you were right kid,_ he thought.

* * *

Kenny looked at the girl's face. He could tell with just one look that she had seen a lifetime of pain.

"You! Get out!" he said coldly.

"Please sir, I need a place to say," she replied.

Kenny scowled. _Damn... the kid really looks like Kuchel,_ he thought. He shook the thought out of his head.

"You have two choices kid: die out there or in here,"

Kenny was surprised when Levi jumped in front of her.

"Mira stays," he said in a low voice.

Kenny looked down at the dagger he held.

"Finally brave enough to challenge me Levi? I'm surprised," he said smirking. _Guess she could teach him to be a good person. I wouldn't be any good at that anyways,_ he thought. "Fine. But I won't be taking care of either of you," _I'm not gonna be these kid's parents._

* * *

Kenny strolled into his home.

"Levi..." he said stopping as he saw where he was. Levi and Mira lay on the ground sleeping. Kenny felt a weird feeling in his chest. "What the hell is wrong with me?" he told himself. Before he knew it, tears filled his eyes. The tears rolled down his cheeks. "Dammit Kuchel... why do you have to show up now?" he muttered.

Kenny watched Levi and Mira grow up. Sometimes he wished he could be a good father for them, but that could never happen.

* * *

Kenny watched as Mira killed the leader of the Viper gang. His mouth opened as he watched her. _All that power..._ he thought. _I would say... even more than an Ackerman._

Kenny waited until Levi left the room as Mira ate dinner. She took small bites, her hands shaking as she picked up the food.

"I watched you today. I saw what you did,"

Mira almost jumped. "Um... yeah," she muttered.

Kenny pulled up a chair and sat down putting his feet on the table.

"You're powerful kid... do you know where your power comes from?"

Mira put down her food. "...from countless years of suffering,"

Kenny put his feet down and leaned forward.

"You crave it, don't you," Mira said darkly. "Power,"

Kenny lifted an eyebrow.

"I know what you seek. The founding titan's power,"

Kenny's eyes widened. "Who... who are you?"

"The true king would know. You could just ask him,"

"What, Uri? You've gotta be kidding,"

"The royal family hides secrets you only wish you could know,"

"Who are you?" Kenny asked getting annoyed.

Mira didn't reply but instead kept eating her food.

"I could kill you kid," he said.

Mira looked at him unimpressed. Her hands shook, but even so she seemed more dangerous than anyone Kenny had met.

"You won't kill me... because you don't want to," she said knowingly.

Kenny scowled. "I'm only keeping you alive because I want to see what kind of monster you'll become," he said. "How did you become so powerful?"

"I already told you. I had to lose everything,"

* * *

Kenny looked up. An older Levi stood in front of him. _Kid really grew up didn't he?_ he thought. _You'd be proud of your son Kuchel._

He saw the young brown haired girl standing next to him. Everything faded to black except her.

"Did you accomplish your dream?" she asked.

"No..."

"What did you lose?"

"...everything,"


	7. Chapter 7

Erwin sighed. He looked at his dusty room, the desks thrown to the ground and the floorboards ripped off the ground. The military police had ripped the curtains off the wall while they proclaimed Erwin a murderer. Erwin just decided to sit on the floor. _Maybe I can get Levi to clean up this mess,_ he thought.

 _"Clean up this mess yourself!" A girl teased._

"But I'm tired Heichou," he replied to no one.

 _"That's no excuse to not clean up a mess,"_

Erwin smiled. "Here I am talking to a ghost. I've really lost it haven't I?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0–0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0

 _It was such a long time ago... when I fell in love with you._

"Erwin!" Mike yelled.

"Hm?"

"Stop staring at her... it's getting creepy. What happened to that time you raved on about titans?"

"Mira wants to join the Survey Corps,"

"Are you even listening to me?"

Nile sat down next to Erwin. "She's a dangerous one Erwin," he said knowingly.

Erwin looked at Nile with his intense blue eyes. "So am I,"

 _Mira didn't at all look like a fighter. She was beautiful, like a dove who didn't belong on a battlefield. And yet she was stronger than all of us. Faster. Stronger. Smarter. And most of all, special._

"Heichou!" Erwin said while running towards Mira in the empty Survey Corps building.

"Erwin, you know you don't have to call me 'Heichou'. I just became captain,"

"...right... to be honest, this is kind of weird. They were just calling us 'green' yesterday,"

"Yeah. But being captain of the special operations squad sounds cool. We should call ourselves Red Squad. How does that sound?"

"...very cool. According to your words... Heichou,"

Mira smiled. "Now you're just doing that to annoy me,"

"It's your new title now. You might want to get used to it,"

Mira sighed, walking over to a table. She sat down. "We're no longer recruits, Erwin. We've seen battles. And now that the veterans of the Survey Corps are gone..."

She closed her eyes and bit her lip.

"...Mira..." Erwin said putting a hand on her shoulder.

She opened her eyes and looked at Erwin. "...right. I need to stay focused. I'm a captain now,"

Erwin slipped his hand off her shoulder and looked down.

"Would you like to grab a drink with me?" Mira asked casually.

The tips of Erwin's ears tinged red.

"S-sorry?"

"Get something to drink. It's on me,"

"Sure- yeah I'd love to,"

"Good, but first..." Mira said her eyes scanning the floor. "...we really need to clean this place up,"

She threw a broom at Erwin, who caught it with one hand. "Let's start with that side," she said pointing at one particularly dirty corner of the room.

Erwin swept his broom as fast as humanly possible. He put a cloth over his face, mainly to hide the red tinge on his cheeks.

"Alright," he heard Mira exclaim. "We can get going now,"

Erwin followed Mira to a small cafe in the capital.

"I heard they have really good falafel here..." she said coming to a stop.

Mira dragged Erwin into a small closet. Erwin breathed heavily. Their bodies were pressed together, and his face almost touched Mira's.

"Hey, Mira! Where are you?" A man with a nasty voice said.

Mira's hands shook. Erwin reached down and grabbed hold of her hand.

"You know... I did take your advice to ask Uri about who you were... I know your secret. It's a pretty big one!"

Kenny began throwing open small doors and closets in order to find Mira. The owner of the cafe squealed and ran out the back door. Erwin drew out a small handgun.

"I've been sent here to kill you, girl. Please make it easy for me,"

Kenny threw open the door as Erwin shot his gun. Kenny dodged, the bullet splitting skin on his cheek. Mira punched him as he flew back into the opposite wall. Mira stumbled out as she took the gun from Kenny's unconscious body. Mira and Erwin left through the back. She threw off her military uniform and grabbed two cloaks from the back of the cafe.

"Let's go," she said as they threw on the cloaks.

"Who is that?" Erwin asked.

As they ran through the streets, Mira tried to explain.

"Have you heard of Kenny the Ripper?" she said panting.

"...yes. Slit the throats of more than a hundred military police. He's just a legend though,"

"No. He's real. I knew him when I was a kid,"

"Why does he want to kill you?"

Mira scowled. "Because I know too much,"

She looked around. "We're being followed," she said grabbing Erwin's hands and leading them into someone's home.

"Mira... someone might be in here!"

"They're not home. It's alright. We need disguises," she said. Mira flipped through drawers. She found a nice shirt and black pants for Erwin. Mira found a light blue dress and began throwing off her clothes. Erwin looked away, slightly embarrassed as he began to take off his own clothes and put on his disguise. Mira turned around as Erwin buttoned up his shirt. She put on a large white hat adorned with flowers on her head.

"Put these on," she said handing him a pair of glasses.

"What?"

"Just put them on," she said putting them on his face. She then reached her hand up to his head and parted his messy hair. "There. You look like less of an idiot now,"

"Thanks," he said smirking.

"Alright. Time to go,"

Erwin kept his eyes peeled for the shady-looking tall man as he walked through a crowd of people.

"We need to make our way back to headquarters," Mira said. "The commander will know what to do,"

Erwin looked at Mira. Even she didn't seem sure about that.

"It's him," Erwin said. Kenny and two more were getting closer.

"Kiss me," Mira said bluntly as they stood underneath a tree.

"Wha-What?"

"Public displays of affection make people uncomfortable,"

"But-"

Mira grabbed the back of his head and pulled him close. Erwin's heart thumped out of his chest as he felt the warmth of her lips.

"Tch!" Kenny said as he passed looking away.

Mira pulled away from Erwin. Erwin's face was completely blushed. But he didn't care.

"Let's get going," she said grabbing his hand.

Her hand wasn't shaking.


	8. Chapter 8

Mira and Erwin ran into Commander Shadis office.

"Commander!" Mira yelled.

"KNOCK BEFORE ENTERING!" he yelled back.

"For goodness sake someone's trying to kill me!"

The commander's face softened. "I see. Please sit, Captain,"

Mira sat down heavily across from the Commander.

"Go ahead," he said. "Explain,"

"The military police is trying to kill me,"

Erwin's eyes widened. "...the military police? I thought you said it was Kenny,"

"Yes. Kenny Ackerman is a Captain in the military police. He's a very powerful man,"

Shadis folded his hands. "The military police?"

"...there are things I know about this world that could get me killed,"

"What things?" Erwin asked.

"If I told you, they'd try to kill you too. The only reason I've survived is because Kenny fears me. But I guess he's finally decided to chase me down,"

Erwin looked at Mira. She looked like a completely different person.

"I guess I should start from the beginning... I spent part of my childhood in the underground. I lived in his house for a little while. I learned quite a bit about Kenny Ackerman. He served under the most powerful man in the country, the true king. His name is Reiss. The true royal bloodline. Why he decided to join the military police, I do not know. But he has been the cause of countless unsolved murders and disappearances deemed 'accidents',"

Erwin looked down. All he could think of was his father. _Was he right? Is that why he died?_ he thought.

"...and so the military police have murdered and tortured hundreds of people behind the walls to keep the secrets of Paradis a secret,"

"Paradis..." Erwin muttered. "...you called this place Paradis..."

Mira acted as if she didn't hear him. "Erwin, you will forget everything I said here. And Commander, be wary of the military police. Never speak of this to anyone,"

"Understood," Shadis said. "You two had better stay at this compound for a good number of weeks. Our guards will keep watch for this Ackerman,"

"Thank you, Commander," she said standing.

"...be careful, Mira,"

Erwin looked down as they exited the room. There was no way he could ever forget anything like this. _What secrets are you hiding?_ he thought as they walked down the halls. Erwin felt as though so much had happened in one day. She was beautiful. Seductive. And most of all, dangerous.

The next week was painfully long. Erwin would only get a glance from Mira, or she would brush past him. There was hardly any interaction between them. It wasn't until late one night, Erwin saw Mira scribbling on a piece of paper. It was a letter.

"What's that?" he asked sitting across the table from her.

"It's nothing," she said quickly as she slipped it under the table.

"Mira...I..."

Mira sighed. "Do you love me Erwin?"

Erwin looked down, his blue eyes quivering. "Yes. I love you,"

Mira's hands shook. "Then I'm sorry... that I can't return that love..."

Erwin's heart broke into a million pieces.

"...I'm already waiting for someone," Mira said quietly.

"I see," he replied standing. "Sorry to bother you, Heichou,"

Mira stood up and hugged him. Erwin felt her soft hair. He could feel her crying into his shirt.

"Please don't leave me, Erwin. You're my friend..." she said quietly. "I don't want to be alone,"

 _But I left you to die. I left you alone._


	9. Chapter 9

**Note: Spoilers from Return to Shinganshina Arc**

Eren lay in bed staring at the ceiling. He couldn't remember the last time he had slept in such a comfortable bed. Historia had just become queen the previous day. Everything had worked out perfectly in Erwin's plan. But now, Eren was exhausted. It was about time he got a good night's rest. He soon drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

Eren looked out a pair of glasses. A young brown haired teenage girl with blue eyes sat in front of him. _What is this?..._ he thought.

"Are you adjusting well to the surface?"

His voice was not his own, but his father's.

"Yes... but I would worry more about you? Is the founding titan causing you any trouble?" she asked. _Who is this kid?_ Eren thought.

"No... but unfortunately I'm not at full strength with it. It needs to have someone with royal blood to control titans,"

"I see..." she said curiously. "So Kenny's plan wouldn't have worked anyway... guess it doesn't matter. There's one Reiss still alive yes?"

"Yes... though I think in order for this country to survive it needs to have it's king,"

The girl paused. She seemed older than she looked, and knew much more than Eren.

"It just seems like there's so much to do with so little time. I only have eight years now,"

"Dr. Jaeger," her eyes flickered. "I know I may not have a right to ask this of you, but... Let me inherit the founding titan!"

"Oh Mira," his father's caring voice sounded. "I cannot. Even though I trust you more than anyone,"

 _Mira,_ Eren thought.

"But... why not?" Mira said with a level of disappointment Eren couldn't understand.

"Mira, when your parents joined the Eldian Restorationists, many of the members had issues with them,"

"But why? They were Eldian just like everyone else,"

"No. Both your parents are Marleyen,"

Eren watched Mira's eyes widened. These words didn't make any sense to him, but he listened.

His father continued. "You were too young to understand at the time, but you still have a chance to become a full-fledged Marley citizen,"

Mira scowled. "I would never want to call myself a Marleyan. They've destroyed my life. I get to decide who I side with. And right now, the people of Paradis are my people..." Mira's face softened. "I just wish I were powerful enough to save my family,"

"You have more power than you give yourself credit for," Grisha said.

Mira's hands shook. "I've failed them once already... so no matter what it takes, I'm going to save my sister,"

Eren awoke, sweat pouring down his forehead.

* * *

Levi entered the room in the middle of the night. Erwin, Hange, and Eren were all there.

"What kind of crap do we need to know about now?" he asked.

"Eren remembered one of Grisha's memories," Hange replied.

Levi sat down. "What was it?"

"His father was talking to Mira," Erwin said.

"I see,"

"Levi, did Mira tell you anything about her past?"

"No. I never asked because I could tell it was a touchy subject for her,"

"...dammit Levi..."Hange muttered.

"We believe Grisha and Mira once lived outside the walls," Erwin said.

Levi sipped a cup of tea. "That wouldn't surprise me,"

"Don't you get it Levi! Humanity may yet exist outside the walls!" Hange said her glasses glinting in the light.

"We don't have full proof yet. We won't get that till we take back Shinganshina. But at least this is getting us a little bit closer to the truth," Erwin said his stern face seeming a bit off as a strange smile caught his lips.

 _What kind of secrets were you hiding Mira?_ Levi thought as Eren told Levi his dream. He only wished he could see her again.


	10. Chapter 10

"Kill the beast titan," rung in Levi's mind as he sliced through the line of titans to get to the Beast Titan. Every ounce of Levi's body was set into this one goal. Kill the beast titan.

But for one second, Levi's eyes widened. A figure, with a red cloak slashed through the beast titan's leg as it climbed up to it's Nape. On the cloak was a big black x. The ODM gear he used looked different, more like updated. _Who is that?_ Levi thought. He spun through the beast titan as it spilled blood and turned into large pieces of sushi. _Pay attention,_ Levi thought. Levi had made it to the beast titan. He helped the red-caped soldier slice through the beast titan.

"Oh no," Levi muttered as the beast titan raised it's right hand as it moved towards the red-caped soldier. He was too busy trying to cut it's nape.

"LOOK OUT!!" Levi yelled.

But it was too late. The giant hand swatted him down to the ground.

Levi cursed as the beast titan grabbed his ODM wire, and threw him to the ground.

Levi stood up, his clothes covered in blood. The first thing he saw was the beast titan's fist coming straight towards him. Then, he saw a red cape flowing in the wind right in front of him. He punched the beast titan's fist. All was silent.

Then, the beast titan's body exploded as the red-caped soldier's metal arm broke into a million pieces. Levi spotted the titan shifter.

"You monster," he said as Levi glared at him sword in hand. Levi stuck his sword straight through his mouth. He swung his other sword straight for his neck.

A sword clashed with his. It was the red-caped soldier. His face was hidden underneath a pair of goggles and a bloody cloth. It spared the beast titan from his immediate death.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked with an angry tone in his voice.

While Levi wasn't paying attention, the carrier titan pushed both of them aside and picked up the blonde titan shifter in it's mouth.

"GET BACK HERE!! I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU YET!!" Levi yelled.

He continued to run after the carrier titan only glancing at the red-caped soldier, who now knelt on the ground holding his side.

0-0-0-0-00–0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0

Levi watched as Erwin died. He paid no attention to Armin who now was eating Bertholdt. He heard footsteps behind him. _There's another survivor...who else could have survived this battle?_ Levi thought. Levi turned to see the red-caped soldier. He drew his sword.

"What are you doing here? It's because of you that I couldn't kill that beast," Levi said angrily as he held his sword to his throat. There was a wound that was dripping blood from her side.

The soldier lifted her goggles. _Turquoise eyes..._ Levi thought. She took off the cloth that covered her face and then lay down her hood. Levi dropped his sword.

"Mira..." Levi said his voice cracking. "You need a medic... Hange!" he yelled trying to see her wound.

"I'm alright... please, let me speak to Erwin,"

Levi stepped aside.

Mira knelt by Erwin.

"Hei...Heichou.." he muttered.

Mira held his hand. Her eyes were filled with tears. "It's alright... go on ahead of me,"

Erwin understood. He closed his eyes as he took his last breath.

A tear slipped down Mira's cheek. She stood gripping her side. Blood covered her hand and even more dripped out her mouth. Mira swayed, then fell.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-00-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-00-00-0-0

Levi sat down next to a sleeping Mira. She wasn't doing well. Her forehead was covered in sweat, and she kept bleeding even though they bandaged her wound. So many questions ran through Levi's head.

"Levi... we're going now," Hange said.

Levi stood. "Understood," he said quietly.

"You can stay... if you want..."

"No. I'm going to Dr. Jaeger's home. We've gotten this far. I want to know the truth Erwin died for,"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Levi tried as hard as he could to understand Mira's past. Doctor Jaeger didn't even mention her in his journals. Levi knew that Mira had to have come from somewhere outside Paradis.

"What are these? They were in the drawer," Eren asked holding up a bottle of pills. A label on them said 'Red'.

"Let me see those," Levi said taking them from Eren's hands.

"It came with this," Eren said handing him a piece of paper.

"Meds to deal with pain and serious wounds for Mira... Take one each day..." Levi read.

Hange's eyes widened. "How many of these were there?"

"Three bottles," Eren said.

"Let's go," Levi said.

0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-00-0

Levi found Mira sitting up when he returned.

"Mira! You're conscious," he said. He pulled out the bottle of pills labeled Red.

Mira's eyes widened as she quickly took out three pills and swallowed them. She sighed.

"Thank you..." she said laying back down.

Levi brushed the hair out of her face.

"Please get better," he said softly.

Mira grinned her eyes still closed. "I'll take that as a challenge,"

"Well then, when you get better, you're going to have a _lot_ to explain,"


	11. Chapter 11

Levi lay beside Mira, looking up at the sky. He could hear her heavy breathing. He turned to look at her. She was fast asleep laying on her side, using her one arm as a pillow for her head.

"This is a rare sight," Hange said looking down at Levi. He sat up glaring at Hange.

"What?" he said quietly.

"So who is she? Other than the lengendary captain of the Survey Corps part,"

"I don't know what you mean," he said standing up, then sitting at the edge of Wall Maria overlooking Shinganshina.

"I think you do," Hange said plopping herself beside Levi.

Levi didn't respond.

"You know, Erwin used to have this huge crush on her. Mike told me about it. But Mira refused him. I think I'm starting to understand why,"

"...Erwin? Are you being serious?"

Hange smiled looking at Mira. "Yeah. She's definitely your type though,"

Levi could feel his cheeks getting hot. "It's not like that,"

Hange raised an eyebrow. "Really?" she asked unconvinced.

0-0-0-00–00-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Levi woke up to find Mira gone from her mat.

"Mira!" he yelled. He turned around.

Mira was sitting down talking to Hange. She waved at Levi. Levi rubbed the back of his head as he headed over to them. To his surprise, Mira ran to him and nearly knocked him over as she hugged him. Levi held her tight. Mira cried and laughed.

"I missed you too," he said grinning.

Mira separated wiping the tears from her eyes. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that,"

Levi looked down. "I think I do," he said holding her hand.

"Not like that," Hange said, quoting Levi. Levi glared back at her. "Mira is going to uncover her past. With everyone,"

Mira nodded. "I'm won't hide anything. Not anymore," she said looking at Levi.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-00-0–0-0

Mira's eyes shimmered. _So many scars..._ she thought. _So many scars left out in the open for the world to see... and Levi..._ Mira breathed heavily. _I have to do this. I can't keep hiding._

Mira took a deep breath. She looked at Levi, then at Hange, and at Doctor Jaeger's son, Eren.

"I was born in Marley, but when I was just a small child my parents were taken away. I didn't know at the time, but my parents were part of the Eldian Restorationists. The symbol for the Restorationists were a small x. The Marleyans marked me, with a large x, so I would be filled with shame about what my parents had done. They were both Marleyan. And because I was Marleyan, instead of using me like Zeke, I became a lab specimen... every day was hell, every night was hell. They made me into a monster..."

0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0

 _Mira screamed. She couldn't stop. Everything was pain. Life was pain._

 _"Is it the monster?" a guard said._

 _"Yeah. She's mad. Worse today than yesterday,"_

"They injected me with their titan serum... every night, and every morning. Day after day they would tear me apart... and put me back together again during the night. Then... once they realized I was powerful... they celebrated. They called me the new Ackerman. They even gave me a name... Titan slayer. But they soon found out I was defective. After about the first fifty tests, it was discovered that I would lose my mind, like a titan, every time I was given the titan serum. So... they decided to use me as a weapon instead,"

Mira took a deep breath.

"All I remember is... coming back from a battle one night... My hands would be stained with blood,"

Mira looked down at her own hand which was shaking more than it ever had before.

"I wouldn't remember anything but... all I could think about was all the lives I had taken that day,"

"...Mira..." Levi said.

"No. I murdered...so many people..." she said putting a hand on her head. "There were times I lost my mind for weeks...sometimes for months. It wasn't until I met Yelena that things changed,"

Mira closed her eyes.

 _She found me...after I had killed her parents. She was just a small child, younger than I was at the time._

 _"Sister?" Yelena asked. She walked towards Mira with no fear._

 _Mira growled and screamed at her. She tore at her own flesh._

 _"It's okay sister... I understand..." Yelena said holding Mira's hands._

 _Mira began to weep. She couldn't stop._

"Yelena was the only person who could bring me back... the only one who could help me regain my sanity,"

Tears fell down Mira's face.

"But in the end, I subjected her into the same fate I had. She had to go through the same hell. I plotted to escape with her... but the Marleyans decided to kill me first. They sent me to Paradis, along with the recent Eldian recruits, the titan shifters. I was used as practice for these titan shifters. One of them being Zeke Jaeger. Unfortunately for them, I ended up killing one of those shifters, then escaping inland to Paradis. But... I couldn't take Yelena with me. And I regretted it for the rest of my life,"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0–0–0-0-0-0

Levi watched as Mira suffered. She was reopening wounds that for her sake should've stayed closed.

" I learned as much as I could about Paradis, in the process finding out about Kenny, and the true king, Reiss. A certain, curiosity, brought me to the underground. The Ackerman clan, the first origin titan slayers..." Mira said looking down. "And that's where I met Levi..."

Levi kept his eyes on Mira.

"I wanted to see how powerful the Ackerman's were.. so I took advantage of our situation,"

 _The Viper Gang..._ Levi thought. "You mean... you didn't fight back?"

"I'm sorry... I knew that Eldia would need your power... but I didn't want to cause you any pain,"

Levi shook his head. "I understand,"

Mira looked at him with thankfulness in her eyes. "I helped your father years later. I figured out it was his son, Zeke, who betrayed the rest of the Eldian Restorationists. I even helped Doctor Jaeger find and take the founding titan by telling him who was the true king behind the walls," she said to Eren.

"Why spare Zeke's life?" Levi asked.

"...Zeke knows too much. If you had killed him right there and then, all his plans and scheming would be gone. If someone had inherited his powers however..."

"...they'd inherit his memories as well,"

"Yes. We need to know the secrets Zeke hides,"

Mira sighed. "In the years after I had 'died'... I travelled to the Transmutation Wall... a place where they turned Eldians into Titans. Thankfully I had hidden a plane outside the walls, so I wouldn't have to walk there on one leg," Mira said pointing at her meta leg. "I started a rebellion there, and I worked with Eldians against the Marleyan forces. I wore this symbol of shame, the x scar on my back as a symbol of freedom. I also built myself an automail leg using Marleyan technology. Unfortunately, when the five titan shifters came to Paradis, they completely destroyed our forces. I only managed to kill one. I was the only one left. That was when I decided I would learn everything I could about titans so the next time I would be fully equipped to kill them. I created a new ODM gear, combining Eldian and Marleyan technology. The Eldian Restorationists rebuilt themselves, and we soon had an army,"

Mira swallowed. "It wasn't until just four days ago... that I realized I was still as weak as ever. The beast and carrier titan attacked from the sea... and the colossal and armored titan attacked from inland. Our forces were overwhelmed, and we couldn't stop the impending attack coming straight for the Survey Corps. We did manage to kill about half of their titans, but we were no match for Zeke Jaeger,"

"Half?" Hange asked her voice shaking. "If...Without the sacrifices of your soldiers... I don't think the Survey Corps would have even prevailed in this battle,"

"Good. That's what they would've wanted to hear," Mira said. "Their sacrifice was necessary in order for Paradis to maintain it's freedom,"

Everyone sat in silence for the next couple moments thinking about what they had just heard.

Mira's one hand shook violently, her eyes closed. Levi reached his hand out and held hers.


	12. Chapter 12

Mira and Levi watched as the sun set over Shinganshina.

"Levi...why are you staying with me?" Mira asked with tears in her eyes. "I'm a monster,"

Levi grabbed her shoulders and put his face close to hers. "You are not a monster. You're a human being, just like me,"

"You have no idea what I've done..."

"No. Your past was not your choice. You have a future Mira,"

"A future?" Mira said absently.

"With me," Levi said, then lowering his head. The words came out of his mouth before he could stop them. Mira blushed as she looked away.

"... I left you Levi... for such a long time,"

"You left because of your sister. How could I be angry about that? Besides..." he said holding her hand. "...you came back. And I want to stay with you. Wherever you go. Will you please- can you..." Levi stuttered.

Mira smiled and kissed Levi. "I'll stay with you. I promise,"

0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"WHAAAATT?!!" Hange yelled.

"Shut up four-eyes. I'm keeping this on the downlow for now," Levi said sounding annoyed.

"Bu-but... You're engaged!"

Levi smirked looking at the black ring on his finger.

"Well, Eren is quite a lucky young man,"

"I'm joking Hange. I'm not actually engaged to Eren,"

"How? Are you kidding? I thought you were being serious!"

Levi smiled. He slipped the black ring off his finger and pocketed it. It wasn't from Eren, but from someone else.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Mira sat at a table with Levi's squad in a celebration dinner for the retaking of Wall Maria. She held a mug of beer as the rest of the table remained silent. Armin had the worst expression by far, seeming even more exhausted than the others. Mira sighed. This was a sorry sight for a celebration. She stood up and jumped on the table.

"Eh- Mira Heichou!" Eren stammered.

"Hear hear!" she said loudly swinging her mug. Everyone in the room turned to look at her.

"My name is Mira Red. Most of you probably don't know who I am, because I died a few years back,"

A few people laughed.

"Anyways, I thought I would honor a fellow soldier good friend of mine, Erwin Smith,"

Mira took a deep breath and looked at Levi.

"He told me a story once, that he jumped into the river, barefoot,"

Mira began to sing.

"He smiled

Leapt, without looking

And tumbled into the Seine

The water was freezing

He spent a month sneezing

But said he would do it again

Here's to the ones who dream

Foolish as they may seem

Here's to the hearts that ache

Here's to the mess we make

He captured a feeling

Sky with no ceiling

The sunset inside a frame

He lived in his liquor

And died with a flicker

I'll always remember the flame

Here's to the ones who dream

Foolish as they may seem

Here's to the hearts that ache

Here's to the mess we make

He told me, "a bit of madness is key

To give us new colors to see

Who knows where it will lead us?

And that's why they need us"

So bring on the rebels

The ripples from pebbles

The painters, and poets, and plays"

Soldiers lifted their mugs and cheered.

"And here's to the fools who dream

Crazy as they may seem

Here's to the hearts that break

Here's to the mess we make"

Mira took a deep breath and continued in a soft voice.

"I trace it all back to that

Him and, the snow and the Sein

Smiling through it

He said he'd do it, again,"

Mira sat down as soldiers cheered and drank to Erwin and the dead. Others had been moved to tears. Mira smiled. _I hope that did your life justice, Erwin,_ she thought.

 **Author's Note: Yes, I did just use a La La Land song, go look it up and listen to it. It's called "The Audition (The Fools Who Dream). It's a great song and I think it sums up Erwin's character.**


	13. Author's note

**This is just an author's note:  
I'm going to be taking a break from Uncovered Past... I'm still deciding if I should come back to it or not with some extra MiraxLevi fluff. But in the meantime, please go check out my sort of continuation of this story, An Eye for an Eye. An Eye for an Eye will actually be storyline and not just fluff. (And since you've gotten this far you might as well review too :) **


End file.
